The invention relates generally to micro-cluster liquids and methods of making and using them. The present invention provides a process of making micro-cluster liquid and methods of use thereof.
Water is composed of individual H2O molecules that may bond with each other through hydrogen bonding to form clusters that have been characterized as five species: unbonded molecules, tetrahedral hydrogen bonded molecules comprised of five (5) H2O molecules in a quasi-tetrahedral arrangement and surface connected molecules connected to the clusters by 1,2 or 3 hydrogen bonds, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,950 Lorenzen; Lee H.). These clusters can then form larger arrays consisting of varying amounts of these micro-cluster molecules with weak long distance van der Waals attraction forces holding the arrays together by one or more of such forces as; (1) dipole-dipole interaction, i.e., electrostatic attraction between two molecules with permanent dipole moments; (2) dipole-induced dipole interactions in which the dipole of one molecule polarizes a neighboring molecule; and (3) dispersion forces arising because of small instantaneous dipoles in atoms. Under normal conditions the tetrahedral micro-clusters are unstable and reform into larger arrays from agitation, which impart London Forces to overcome the van der Waals repulsion forces. Dispersive forces arise from the relative position and motion of two water molecules when these molecules approach one another and results in a distortion of their individual envelopes of intra-atomic molecular orbital configurations. Each molecule resists this distortion resulting in an increased force opposing the continued distortion, until a point of proximity is reached where London Inductive Forces come into effect. If the velocities of these molecules are sufficiently high enough to allow them to approach one another at a distance equal to van der Waals radii, the water molecules combine.
There is currently a need for a process whereby large molecular arrays of liquids can be advantageously fractionated. Furthermore, there is a desire for smaller molecular (e.g., micro-clusters) of water for consumption, medicinal and chemical processes.
The inventors have discovered that liquids, which form large molecular arrays, such as through various electrostatic and van der Waal forces (e.g., water), can be disrupted through cavitation into fractionated or micro-cluster molecules (e.g., theoretical tetrahedral micro-clusters of water). The inventors have further discovered a method for stabilizing newly created micro-clusters of water by utilizing van der Waals repulsion forces. The method involves cooling the micro-cluster water to a desired density, wherein the micro-cluster water may then be oxygenated. The micro-cluster water is bottled while still cold. In addition, by overfilling the bottle and capping while the micro-cluster oxygenated water is dense (i.e., cold), the London forces are slowed down by reducing the agitation which might occur in a partially filled bottle while providing a partial pressure to the dissolved gases (e.g., oxygen) in solution thereby stabilizing the micro-clusters for about 6 to 9 months when stored at 40 to 70 degrees Fahrenheit.
The present invention provides a process for producing a micro-cluster liquid, such as water, comprising subjecting a liquid to cavitation such that dissolved entrained gases in the liquid form a plurality of cavitation bubbles; and subjecting the liquid containing the plurality of cavitation bubbles to a reduced pressure, wherein the reduction in pressure causes breakage of large liquid molecule matrices into smaller liquid molecule matrices. In another embodiment the liquid is substantially free of minerals and can be water which may also be substantially free of minerals. The embodiment provides for a process which is repeated until the water reaches about 140xc2x0 C. (about 60xc2x0 C.). The cavitation can be provided by subjecting the liquid to a first pressure followed by a rapid depressurization to a second pressure to form cavitation bubbles. The pressurization can be provided by a pump. In one embodiment the first pressure is about 55 psig to more than 120 psig. In another embodiment the second pressure is about atmospheric pressure. The embodiment can be carried out such that the pressure change caused the plurality of cavitation bubbles to implode or explode. The pressure change may be performed to create a plasma which dissociates the local atoms and reforms the atom at a different bond angle and strength. In another embodiment the liquid is cooled to about 4xc2x0 C. to 15xc2x0 C. Further embodiment comprises providing gas to the micro-cluster liquid, such as where the gas is oxygen. In a further embodiment the oxygen is provided for about 5 to about 15 minutes.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a process for producing a micro-cluster liquid, comprising subjecting a liquid to a pressure sufficient to pressurize the liquid; emitting the pressurized liquid such that a continuous stream of liquid is created; subjecting the continuous stream of liquid to a multiple rotational vortex having a partial vacuum pressure such that dissolved and entrained gases in the liquid form a plurality of cavitation bubbles; and subjecting the liquid containing the plurality of cavitation bubbles to a reduced pressure, wherein the plurality of cavitation bubbles implode or explode causing shockwaves that break large liquid molecule matrices into smaller liquid molecule matrices. In a further embodiment the liquid is substantially free of minerals and in an additional embodiment the liquid is water, preferably substantially free of minerals. The invention provides that the process can be repeated until the water reaches about 140xc2x0 F. (about 60xc2x0 C.). In another embodiment the cavitation is provided by subjecting the liquid to a first pressure followed by a rapid depressurization to a second pressure to form cavitation bubbles. Further the invention provides that the pressurization is provided by a pump. In a further embodiment the first pressure is about 55 psig to more than 120 psig and, in another embodiment the second pressure is about atmospheric pressure, including embodiments where the second pressure is less than 5 psig. The invention also provides for micro-cluster liquid where the pressure change causes the plurality of cavitation bubbles to implode or explode. In a further embodiment, the pressure change creates a plasma which dissociates the local atoms and reforms the atoms at a different bond angle and strength. The invention also provides a process where the liquid is cooled to about 4xc2x0 C. to 15xc2x0 C. In another embodiment, the invention provides subjecting a gas to the micro-cluster liquid. Preferably, the gas is oxygen, especially oxygen administered for about 5 to 15 minutes and more preferably at pressure from about 15 to 20 psig.
The present invention also provides for a composition comprising a micro-cluster water produced according to the procedures noted above.
Still another aspect of the invention is a micro-cluster water which has any or all of the properties of a conductivity of about 3.0 to 4.0 xcexcmhos/cm, a FTIR spectrophotometric pattern with a major sharp feature at about 2650 wave numbers, a vapor pressure between about 40xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C. as determined by thermogravimetric analysis, and an 17O NMR peak shift of at least about +30 Hertz, preferably at least about +40 Hertz relative to reverse osmosis water.
The present invention further provides for the use of the micro-cluster water of the invention for such purposes as modulating cellular performance and lowering free radical levels in cells by contacting the cell with the micro-cluster water.
The present invention further provides a delivery system comprising a micro-cluster water (e.g., an oxygenated microcluster water) and an agent, such as a nutritional agent, a medication, and the like.
Further, the micro-cluster water of the invention can be used to remove stains from fabrics by contacting the fabric with the micro-cluster water.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
All publications, patents and patent applications cited herein are hereby expressly incorporated by reference for all purposes.